How to be Gansta
by Depthmon
Summary: What if Millhouse saw the youtube vidio How to be Gansta. Funny things will happen!


_I don't own The Simpson's or the youtube video How to be Gangster…youtube user nigahiga does. _

It was a normal day in Springfield. The nerds got beat up and principle Skinners car keys were stolen. But let's see one of the nerd's problems shall we? We're at Millhouse house were he's crying and hugging his my little pony plush doll.

"Oh Rainbow why cant Lisa like me?" asked Millhouse to his pony "Rainbow" **Because you suck**. The doll of course didn't say anything.

"Fine!!! Give me the silent treatment!" Millhouse said.

"I know!!!!! I'll have to be come gansta even though I'm already cool!!!" Millhouse said. **You're right Millhouse crying to "Rainbow" ****IS****cool.**

"But who will teach me? I don't know anybody who's cooler then me." Millhouse said.**Bart is cooler, even Ralph!!!**

"Maybe the Internet can help me." Millhouse said as he was on Goggle. Then he typed in "How to be Gangster" and a youtube video appeared called "How to be Gangster".

"Holey Frijoles! My prayer has bin answered!" Millhouse said.

**WARNING SEE THE YOUTUBE VIDIO! I REAPEAT SEE IT FIRST OR YOU WONT UNDER STAND IT!**

Most of the people who would see this video would laugh their ass off but not our "cool" friend he took it serious and wrote down the 5 steps.

1)Swear at every sentence and use hand motions.

2)Have a cool hand shake with you're homies.

3)Make a cool pose.

4)Break the rules.

5)Rap.

"Nice! Tomorrow Lisa will fall in love with me." Millhouse said.

The next day Lisa and Colin were talking to each other in the footsteps of the school.

"Colin? When are we going to tell Millhouse were dating?" Lisa asked Colin.

"I don't know…I know this sounds mean but it's kind of funny him trying woo you" Colin said.

"Yeah you're right it is!" Lisa said as they started laughing.

Then the school bus came. Then came out Millhouse with "Bling Bling" witch was a Ring Pop, one of those 25 cents money sing gold necklace, one of those play fake teeth that looked like there made of gold wearing a **pink** pimp outfit.

"Millhouse is that you?" Lisa asked as Millhouse walked up to the couple.

"Not anymore!!! Now my name is M-Dizzel-Fo-Shizzel-My-Nizzel-Off-Da-Hizzil……-Drizzle." Millhouse answered.

"And get away from my girl you mother(bleep) I'm going (bleep) in the (bleep)hole and I'm going to (bleep) you up!!!" Millhouse said to Colin while moving his hands around. Everybody who was around there was starring at him while Lisa was shocked and pissed off while Colin stood there with no emotion.

"Millhouse come with me" Colin told Millhouse as he pulled him to a bush. Then hiding there you here punches and kicks and Millhouse crying while we saw the bush move. Colin came out with not being tired at all.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked Colin.

"I think the question is if Millhouse is okay." Colin told Lisa.

When it was recess Millhouse was better decided to wow Lisa by making his cool handshake with one of his hommies who took the video seriously too who was Martin.

"Martin it's time to empress Lisa with our cool handshake." Millhouse told Martin.

-----With Lisa and Colin-----

"I think we tell Millhouse were dating or he'll get hurt." Lisa told Colin.

"I think it's too late for that." Colin told Lisa. Then they heard Martin and Millhouse say "Wass up"

Then they high five on top then bottom then middle then props up down middle the patty cake then saying "Yeah!!" while jumping up and down.

"Cooler then Colin huh Lisa." Millhouse said.

"No…" Lisa said as Millhouse gave up…for now.

Then 5 minutes later Millhouse and Martin were doing step three by doing there posses Martin doing the crane and Millhouse the cammeltoe.

"Am I cool now?" Millhouse said. But Lisa and Colin were laughing to hard to pay attention.

"Ahhh! You'll be my girl with step 4." Millhouse said. Then he sneaked into the kinder garden and stole a kid's tricycle and got a Capri sun and told Lisa

"I'm drinking and driving!" Millhouse said.

"That just sucks Millhouse." Colin told him while Lisa nodded.

Then the bell rang and as they walked past the Springfield Cougar and had a no touch sing Millhouse touched it and said

"Am I cool now?" Millhouse called Lisa.

"NO!!!" Lisa yelled.

"If this didn't work maybe rapping will" Millhouse said. 2 hours later it was lunch. Millhouse the came to Lisa, Colin, Bart, and Nelson and started to sing…

"Soulja Boy up in it (OH!),Watch Me Crank It,Watch Me Roll,Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy,That Super Man Dat (OH!),Now Watch Me Do,(Crank Dat Soulja )  
,Now Watch Me Do-" then Millhouse was hit by Nelson and Nelson said

"You suck!!!!" Nelson said.

"Come on was I cool?" Millhouse said on the floor.

"No." Bart, Nelson, Lisa, Colin said.

"Millhouse I need to tell you" Lisa started but got interrupted

"That you like me?" Millhouse said.

"No!!!" Lisa yelled and made Millhouse run to his house in his pink pimp outfit to Rainbow.

"Oh Rainbow why cant Lisa like me?" asked Millhouse to "Rainbow" again. The doll of course didn't say anything.

"Maybe the internet can help me." Millhouse said trying to get a new plan. Then he saw the youtube video How to be Ninja.

"Maybe this will help me." Millhouse said while taking notes.

**THE END**

**Well this is it. I only made this for fun and in 2 hours so understand if it sucks. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
